Zack Puppy!
by AngelJeanne
Summary: Due to an experiment gone wrong mainly on Hojo's part,Zack has turned into a puppy! Can Angeal take care of his pup before Zack causes chaos in the Shinra building? I guess not!
1. Zack Puppy!

Hey this is just an idea that was swimming in my head for months so I decided to post it up. It all began with Crisis Core and I always wondered why Angeal called Zack a puppy (Well it's obvious from his personality but...) so this fic was born! It's Pregame CC as Zack is still 2nd class and Genesis is still in Shinra so yeah...Well enjoy!

**Disclaimer (For whole fic):** Don't own Zack, Hojo, Angeal, Sephiroth, Genesis and any other FF7/CC characters I use later on. I do however own Zack Puppy!

* * *

Zack Puppy!

Zack cursed under his breath as he strode through the corridor towards Hojo's lab with wads of paperwork in his hands. Angeal had given him the task of handing in the paperwork _(For God knows what)_ of various SOLDIER members to Hojo. It was safe to assume that Zack was not too happy with his_ 'mission'_. He was a 2nd Class for crying out loud! Zack wanted nothing more than to become 1st Class. It was his dream to be a hero and being 1st could make him become one. However the way things were going now, Zack was sure it'll take _years_ before a promotion to 1st was in order.

Reaching his destination, he reluctantly entered, wanting nothing more to get in and get out quickly as possible. Zack didn't want to stay with Hojo for too long. He had experience with their last _'meeting'_ and mind you, it wasn't a _pleasant_ moment. As Zack entered, the professor was nowhere to be seen.

Zack set the paperwork down on a nearby table and decided to snoop around. As much as he hated being here, he'd always wondered what crazy scheme the good professor concocted up next. He walked over to the various pods against the wall and peered into them. The pods opened and of course he wouldn't have the noticed the figure creeping up behind him and knocking him into the pod. The pod immediately closed as Zack turned around, he froze when he saw Hojo grinning back at him. "Hehe you'll make a fine sample" Hojo's voice was muffled in the pod but was still equally annoying. Zack simply just sighed '_Curiosity killed the cat...Let's hope I don't join them...'_

Zack came to, his head was pounding severely and he had no idea what had happened_ (If anything) _to him. His eyes fully opened as he recalled the events leading up to him being inside the pod. Smoke obscured his view and he truly wondered what on earth happened. He could hear a voice from outside muffled slightly "What a pity and here I thought the experiment would be successful. Perhaps it was the sample...He wasn't adequate enough."

_'Adequate enough! Of course I...'_ Zack eyes widened as he realized where his trail of thought was leading towards 'Oh, God, no..."

"Well I suppose this sample will have to do for the next one..."

The pod opened and Zack heard footsteps coming towards him. "Gotta get out of here!" Zack ran out as fast as he could, though he found it strange that Hojo was alot bigger than he usually was and the fact he was running with four legs. His dog tag was bigger than usual so he ended up holding it in his mouth.

"Hey get back here!" Hojo chased after Zack but as Zack was_ shorter_ than usual he didn't watch where he was going and ended up bumping into a table on his way out. This knocked chemicals together and caused a large explosion as Zack escaped.

Zack looked back and merely blinked. _'He deserves it...'_

He was about to turn around and be on his way, when something picked him up. "What do we have here?" Zack recognized the voice and turned to face his mentor and friend, Angeal. He looked carefully at Zack trying to remember why the pup in his arms was so familiar. Zack let his dog tag slip and Angeal examined it.

_ZACK FAIR 2nd Class SOLDIER (for now)_

"Zack?"

Zack tried to respond but no words came out so he merely nodded. Angeal shook his head with a sigh "Something tells me I shouldn't have told you to go to Hojo alone"

Zack huffed at his statement _'Damn right...'_

"Well I guess I have to take care of you now," Angeal grinned "Zack Puppy"

Zack cocked his head to the side pondering on Angeal's words, he simply chuckled at Zack's cute expression "You really don't know do you? You're a puppy!"

At that moment Zack focused all his anger in one sentence "Damn you Hojo!" which in Angeal's case resulted in a bark.

* * *

Hehe poor Zack! But he's such an adorable puppy!

**Zack Puppy:** Woof! Woof! _(Turn me back this instant!)_

_No then I wouldn't have a story then!_

Well I hoped you like the intro please let me know what you think by **REVIEWING!**

**Zack Puppy:** Woof! _(Review to turn me back!)_

**Next Time: **_Angeal needs help when it comes to taking care of Zack, can he count on his fellow 1st Class SOLDIER for the job?_


	2. What are friends for?

Sorry for the delay, my internet and I weren't on good terms with each other and I haven't exactly had time to breathe since starting college again.

But enough with the excuses!

Thanks so much for the reviews guys and gals! I didn't think this fic would be so popular with that short intro but I guess I was wrong! Anyhow since you nice people reviewed I'm gonna update now! So here is chapter 2! Enjoy!

**Keychain001: **Hehe please don't get Zack to eat me I'm updating aren't I?

**Ace:** Well I'm glad I've got an original story and I hope you'll like it!

_**Thanks to betwixtworlds, lessira and Wingless Angelic for the favs, I don't know if I mentioned it in my review reply so there it is!**_

A/N _'Thoughts' _is Zack since he's a puppy and can't talk and characters may be OOC.

* * *

2. What are friends for?

Angeal continued on his way despite receiving odd looks from various SOLDIERS and Shinra workers. The centre of their attention was on the black puppy with blue eyes in his arms, which was currently not so _happy_ at the moment and didn't care where Angeal was taking him. Although no-one dared to ask Angeal about said puppy, he was extremely annoyed with the constant staring but managed to reach his destination.

"Well we made it Zack" Angeal added with a sigh of relief. Zack turned his head to face him with a confused look. Angeal merely smiled and patted Zack's head "You'll see. Besides this is the place you always wanted to go to, remember?"

Zack still confused rubbed his head with his paw as Angeal entered the room.

The other two 1st class SOLDIERS were currently occupying the room. Genesis was lying on a couch deeply embroiled in his LOVELESS novel whereas Sephiroth was sitting by a desk reviewing paperwork that needed to be handed in.

_'The 1st Class lounge. They had their own personal room to use for anything. Man I didn't know I'll end up here! Maybe turning into a-'_He stopped his trail of thought and Zack shook his head, eyes closing _'you're forgetting your mantra Zack, Hojo is dead. Hojo is dead. Yep that's it'_

"Hey you two, I'm back" Angeal greeted his friends. Genesis simply waved his hand, eyes never leaving his beloved novel and Sephiroth looked up to regard him with a smile. He was about to continue with the paperwork but his eyes found themselves on Zack.

"Just what is that supposed to be?" Sephiroth asked with a smirk but was very curious about the black blue eyed puppy. Zack's mantra broke when he turned around and realized who was looking straight at him. His mouth was wide open.

_'S-Sephiroth!'_

Genesis momentarily looked up from his LOVELESS novel to see what the fuss was about because if it stopped Sephiroth from doing his work it must be something_ intriguing_. When he saw what it was, he too with a smirk gave his response "Is that the puppy you were telling us about? My, my, he certainly is trouble isn't he?" He added with a laugh before he resumed reading. At this Zack closed his mouth and turned to face Genesis.

'_I am not trouble! Just this once! Honest!'_ Zack whimpered but stopped when Angeal patted his head "He's only joking Zack"

Sephiroth raised an eyebrow "Zack? You mean that SOLDIER who works with you?"

Angeal nodded as Zack was amazed that Sephiroth knew who he was. Sephiroth's curiosity grew and he got up for a closer inspection. Zack simply stared at Sephiroth as he looked hard at him. His green eyes were much different from Zack's blue eyes, even if Mako was infused within both of them. Zack felt uneasy at the piercing gaze but relaxed when his eyes softened and Sephiroth patted his head.

'_Sephiroth's patting my head! Geez I sound like some crazed fan! Zack get back to your mantra, damn it!'_

"I don't think I have to guess, do I?" He asked Angeal withdrawing his hand from Zack. Angeal shook his head "You know better than I do Sephiroth who exactly is behind this"

Sephiroth placed his hand to his head thinking hard on what to do and came to a decision "Leave it to me, I was going to pay the good professor a visit anyway"

Angeal laughed and Zack wondered what was so funny "Go easy on him will you, he's the only one that can help Zack"

Sephiroth looked down at Zack and smiled slightly "I'll try and get you back to normal soon" Zack simply cocked his head to the side in response. _'Um...Okay?'_

He passed Angeal and was about to leave but stopped at the door "Oh Angeal about that little issue, I won't make any promises you know how uncooperative he can be sometimes. I might need to use some _persuasion_" He hinted with Masamune by his side and with that he left the room leaving a very confused Zack and very happy Angeal.

'_Hmm well if he's going to help me get back to normal I don't really need to know the extra details, do I? But man! I've never seen Angeal laugh so much before'_

Angeal held Zack in front of him "See you'll be back to normal soon, alright Zack?"

Zack simply nodded but wanted to feel the ground again, so he motioned Angeal to set him down. He happily looked around though he didn't get much of view on the account of being so short.

"So Angeal what are you going to do in the meantime?" Genesis asked closing his book and setting it on the table before him.

"Well, I have a mission at the moment so I was hoping you and Sephiroth would look after Zack for me"

Zack stopped in his tracks and Genesis stared at him as if Angeal was being serious "You're joking right?"

Zack barked catching Angeal's attention _'Tell me it isn't true Angeal!'_

Angeal sighed "I'm not Genesis and don't give me that look, you know I can't stand it Zack" Angeal was referring to the whole 'puppy dog' look Zack used to give him when he wanted something though in this case Zack was just giving the _look_.

Genesis shrugged "What is your mission?"

"Just a check up on something I'll be back soon" Angeal reassured his friend.

"Fine, fine but you'll owe me one" Genesis replied with a grin.

Angeal smiled "The usual, right?"

"You know it" Genesis replied getting up.

Zack pondered on what the _usual_ was but he knew better than to think about what the two 1st classes were referring to.

Angeal knelt down and picked up Zack "You be good, you hear me?"

Zack rolled his eyes_ 'Oh c'mon I'm not a child!'_ Angeal laughed at Zack's expression before setting him down again.

"Well, see you later" With that Angeal left Genesis and Zack alone in the room.

The two stared at each other in silence. Genesis not really knowing what to do next and Zack simply wondering what would happen next.

'_This is going to be a long day'_

_**What are friends for eh?**_

* * *

Well that's it folks! Ooh Genesis has to take care of Zack, what is going to happen next?

Zack Puppy: Woof! Woof! _(I thought I told you to turn me back!)_

_And I thought I told you no!_

Zack Puppy: Woof! _(Damn!)_

Genesis: What wonders will you cook up next?

_Who knows? But for now REVIEW!_

**Next Time:** With Angeal on a mission and Sephiroth 'talking' with Hojo, it's up to Genesis to look after Zack. Will things run smoothly or is Zack planning on being a mischievous puppy?


	3. Puppy breakout!

So sorry for the delay guys and gals! I had alot of work to do, thanks to college but I'm back again with an update of Zack Puppy!

Thanks so much for the reviews guys! It's the most I've ever got for a chapter!

**Keychain001:**_ I imagined Zack to be small black blue eyed puppy, heheh I'm glad I made you squeal! Well Genesis taking care of Zack...You'll see how that goes! Thanks for reviewing!_

**Ace:** _Well of course I have to mention you! You did review after all, lol you are immortal! Zoning out is fun! I thought Sephy saying something like that would totally be in his character. Thanks again Immortal Ace for the review!_

**_Thanks to Riko Nakamura, Arxilla Uchiha, Tazzles, BondxWithxNobody, YinYangWhiteTiger, Kadaj Spirit and Numbat for adding this fic to their favs!_**

Well I'm sure you've been waiting for this chappie, so let's get on with it! Characters may be OOC, you have been warned!

A/N- _**'Thoughts'**_ Are Zack's cos he can't talk. This will how it'll be for the whole fic.

* * *

**3. Puppy breakout!**

After many minutes of staring each other down, Genesis was the first to move. He opened one of the cupboards in search of something. He found what he was looking for and all Zack could see was a very large fruit basket.

Genesis emptied the contents of the basket _(Which so happened to be Banora Apples)_ onto the table. He then placed a blanket inside and set it down beside Zack. Zack stared at the basket before looking up in confusion at Genesis.

"I know you can understand me, so listen up! You are to remain in this basket like a good little puppy"

'_**Wait, what?'**_

Genesis remained indifferent as he picked up Zack and placed him into the basket.

"Take a nap or whatever you feel like" Genesis added before plopping onto the sofa and reading LOVELESS.

Zack tried as he might, couldn't get out. He was just too small. So out of boredom he laid on his back and stared at the ceiling.

'_**Man I can't even lint watch...Wait that's what cats do...Oops. Stupid Genesis trapping me in this basket! I am so bored! I wonder what Angeal is up to? I hope he gets back and Sephiroth...'**_

Genesis's stomach rumbled, signalling lunch time. Setting his book down, he got up from the couch with a stretch. He looked over to the fruit basket.

"Are you still asleep, pup?"

When no response came, he went to check up on him. Zack was curled into a ball sound asleep.

Genesis smiled "Just like a puppy, right Angeal? Hmm I better go get you some lunch as well, for being a good puppy"

He left the room as quietly as possible. But he didn't realize he left the door slightly open...

Zack awoke to the sound of footsteps. With a yawn he stretched on four legs and realized where he was.

'_**Oh so it wasn't a bad dream...Stupid Basket...Stupid Genesis...'**_

He didn't care if Genesis was in the room; he was going to get out one way or another. An idea popped in his head, but hell it was going to hurt. He moved to one end of the basket and ran towards the other end, ramming his head into the basket. It tipped over by sheer luck and Zack tumbled out and landed out the ground. The blanket fell on top of him. He struggled to shake it off. He managed to and rubbed his head before standing upright on all fours.

He realized that Genesis was not on the couch but his novel was, meaning he had left Zack alone.

'_**What kind of sitter is he, leaving poor me alone?'**_

Hearing footsteps, he turned to look at the door.

'_**Genesis is gonna get it from me now!' **_

But the footsteps went past the door. Zack made his way towards the door, only to see that it was open slightly.

A thought came into his head _**'Hehe...I wonder what Angeal will say if poor Zack was lost because of you, Genesis...'**_ Grinning Zack pushed the door open with his head and checked the hallway for anyone before darting off.

As Reno walked through the hallway he thought he saw black fuzz zooming past, only then he realized he just had one too many drinks, and really should get off the stuff _'Like hell I will' _and he continued on his way.

Zack ran forwards, and it didn't look like he was going to stop.

Well, that was until he saw Genesis coming the opposite way. So he braked and swerved to the side only to collide with someone coming out of the room.

"A puppy, what are you doing here?"

Zack turned to see a fellow Second Class SOLDIER. Said SOLDIER stuck his head to see Genesis coming his way so immediately went back into the room and landed on the floor.

"Phew, good thing Genesis didn't see you there" He added with relief.

**_'I was trying to get away from him! He's a bad sitter!'_**

The SOLDIER turned Zack around so he was looking at him completely "You know...You remind me of someone...' Zack cocked his head

**_'I do? Well I am famous you know...I'm gonna be 1st one day!' _**Zack puffed out his chest slightly.**_  
_**

He examined the dog tag and looked at Zack carefully before coming to a conclusion "I know who you are!"

**_'Um you do?'_**

He nodded his head "Yeah you're Zack's Puppy!"

Zack sweat dropped _**'No I'm the puppy not Zack's! I'M ZACK Damnit! Well of course you don't know that...Wait who are you?'**_

As if the SOLDIER read his mind "You might have heard of me, I'm Zack's buddy,"

**'Err...Larry?'**

"Kunsel"

**_'Kunsel, never heard of you'_**

Meanwhile...

Genesis didn't think he would come back to the lounge with the door already open and the fruit basket tumbled and the blanket on the floor.

_'Damn...I guess I won't be getting the usual from Angeal this time...Then him and Sephiroth will-' _Genesis set the food tray down and left the room immediately_ 'Forget lunch! I got to find that pup!'_

* * *

Sorry guys its short, but I'm building up to the next chapter...Promise!!

Well as requested by YinYangWhiteTiger, Kunsel is in the fic! He'll get a bigger part next chapter but anyways, review guys; it makes me happy and update! Oh and the_ 'usual'_ I'll leave that to your imagination guys but they are so referring to training, well in my fic they are!

**_Next Time: Zack is stuck with Kunsel, a guy he's never heard of but apparently knows alot about him...Weird. Will Genesis ever find Zack before Angeal comes back?_**


	4. The Chase!

Hey sorry for the wait guys but here I am updating Zack Puppy!

Thanks for the reviews guys and girls; it makes me really happy that you're enjoying this fic!

**Thanks to: Li-Bai-Opus 3 No.2, Favrite of Chaos, sailor winx, and Tsuadne for the favs! **

**Ace:** We all Genesis is on his 100th time reading Loveless! Hehe glad you like did and here's hoping I do get alot of reviews, though I'm really happy with the amount I'm getting now though! Thanks for the review!

**KeyChain001:** Zack does have a small mind! Hehe Cutified is now a word in my books! About Kunsel...Well you'll see! Thanks for the review as always!

**I luv zack fair:** Hehe! Thanks for the review!

Well here's chapter 4! Longer as promised!

* * *

**4. The Chase!**

The small black puppy sat bored running his paw through his rough fur and occasionally playing with his dog tag, as Kunsel droned on about his life in Shinra and his _'supposed'_ friendship with Zack**. 'Man even staying with that bad sitter Genesis was better than this!' **Then there was silence, Zack wondered if he had suddenly gone deaf or whether Kunsel had stopped talking. Though the first reason was possible, Zack thought it was the latter and focused his attention on Kunsel again.  
"Yeah my buddy Zack is one awesome SOLDIER, but one day he's gonna leave us and become 1st Class. Then he'll completely change and he'll think he's too good to hang around us anymore!"

'**Hey that's not true! I'll still be the same...Won't I?' **Zack whimpered slightly and Kunsel came over and patted his head "Hmm well maybe he won't" Zack saw him smile "Isn't that right Zack?" Zack immediately froze **'Did he find out?'**  
"I'm not as stupid as you think I am. I know _**everything**_" For some reason that last word sent a shiver down Zack's little spine. **'Is he a...Stalker?' **Zack gulped for Kunsel certainly looked like one.

Reno continued to walk down the hallways; the red headed Turk had no assignments so far and decided to walk around aimlessly in search of something to do. Just then a blur of red passed by him and he could have sworn it was Genesis. His shades bounced when he shook his head _'First the strange black blur now a red one too, man I really need a vacation from this place and Hojo._ _**Especially Hojo**__._' The Turk moved on to find Tseng.

Genesis ran down the corridor like a man possessed, his red leather coat leaving a trail of fire behind him. _'Damnit where are you?' _Nothing could possibly stop him well nothing except for the group of fans who were permitted into the Shinra building for SOLDIER appreciation day. One of the girls noticed him and screamed "Oh my god! It's Genesis!"

Genesis froze as all eyes turned to face him and let out a sigh _'First I lost Angeal's pup and now I'm going to get crushed. This is not my day...' _Not be able to use his magic on non SOLDIER members_,_ due to company policy, Genesis immediately turned and ran the other way as herds of fans chased after him. Reno was so deep in thought of what he was going to do on his vacation that he didn't hear the crowd screeching behind until the last moment. Let's just say poor Reno didn't stand a chance.

Zack glared as Kunsel picked him up and laughed "Oh man I can't believe I said that! But that look you gave, you must understand me or something. You're a clever puppy aren't ya, oh yes you are!" Kunsel began to make weird baby noises and Zack sighed **'Well he proved me wrong, anyone that makes baby noises can't possibly be a stalker...'** Screaming came from outside and Kunsel decided to investigate with Zack in hand.

He didn't get too far when he noticed a dust storm at the far end of the corridor "What on earth?" Zack noticed a red dot coming from the dust storm, it had to be Genesis! Taking his chance from the dazed Kunsel he wriggled himself from Kusnel's grasp and ran as fast as he little puppy legs could towards Genesis and the dust storm. Kunsel after mildly dazed realized the pup in his arms was no longer there and noticed said pup running towards the dust storm and ran after him.

Genesis saw the pup running towards him and realized this was his only chance to get him back and with every ounce of energy left focused on getting to Zack**.** _'There you are! You're in big trouble when I get to you!'_

'**Genesis, HELP ME!' **Kunsel wasn't about to let him get away and managed to get a few other SOLDIERs to chase after him. Genesis after casting both slow on his surroundings and haste on himself was able to scoop Zack up; with Zack in his arms again he looked both left and right: Large crowd of fans behind him and SOLDIERs in front of him. Both spells won't last for too long and sure he could take out the SOLDIERS but that would allow enough time for the crowd to catch up to him. Looking up he saw an air vent. _'Perfect'_ Grinning he cast fire to blow open the air vent and jumped as high as he could into the vent. Time resumed as both the crowd and SOLDIERs crashed into each other. Zack winced at the sight of fans lying on the ground with various body parts twitching and SOLDIERs groaning. With no-one chasing him Genesis jumped back down narrowly avoiding Kunsel and ran back towards the safety of the 1st Class lounge, praying Angeal had not returned yet.

Tseng really didn't want to know what happened when he first entered the corridor full of people on the ground, but what he did know was there was going to be a very large order to clean up. He sighed and placed a hand to his head for he noticed somewhere amongst the people and SOLDIERs laid Reno who by the looks of it really did deserve a vacation after all.

* * *

Zack awed at the amount of food on the table. "I brought some for you and even though you're a bad puppy for leaving, you might as well eat it." Zack looked up at Genesis as he took a few bites to eat. **'Oh so that's his reason for leaving...Maybe I was a bit too harsh on him. Okay so he isn't as bad as I thought he was'** Zack with new respect for Genesis began to eat the small bites that Genesis bought for him.

Laying on the sofa again taking up his beloved LOVELESS novel, Genesis began to read once again. As Zack's punishment for leaving, he had to sit on Genesis' chest, (_Genesis claimed he wasn't going to leave Zack out of his sight)_ and listen to every, single, word. Zack fell asleep halfway through Act I and Genesis seeing no point to continue decided to rest after the chase. One thought lingered in his mind. _'Angeal your puppy truly is special...'_

Angeal entered the lounge, Sephiroth was back continuing with his paperwork and Genesis was asleep on the sofa. What surprised him the most was his puppy was asleep on Genesis. Sephiroth noticing his friend with a confused/surprised expression decided to answer for him. "I found them like that; it seems Genesis had a very tiring day with Zack"

Angeal chuckled and walked towards the sofa. "Hmm I'll say, I hope you didn't give Genesis too much trouble Zack" He patted Zack's head gently as to not wake him up. Genesis shifted slightly and it was then Angeal noticed his friend's auburn hair styled in a very weird way. "Though something tells me you did Zack" He added with sigh.

"I suppose you didn't see the corridor full of people on the ground, right?" Sephiroth asked rather calmly. Angeal stood up and turn to his friend "Wait, what?" Sephiroth shook his head "It's nothing important really. It just seems like SOLDIER appreciation day turned out pretty well this year" He replied as calm as he questioned.

Angeal arched an eyebrow dismissing what he was just told though at the back of his mind he was curious on what had happened while he was out "Okay...So what news on Hojo?" Sephiroth turned to look at his friend then at the puppy before looking down "Well..."

* * *

Hehe I wonder what happened between Sephy and Hojo?

**Zack:** Woof! Woof! WOOF! **_(He totally kicked Hojo's butt!)_**

_Maybe?_

Anyways I hope you liked the chapter and please continue to review!

**Zack:** Woof!_** (Then I'll be closer to changing back!)**_

_**Next time: Sephiroth tell us what happened in the lab between him and Hojo, is there a way to change Zack back?  
**_


	5. 100 and 1?

No I haven't disappeared off the face of the Earth, I just was swamped with things, but here I am updating!

Thanks guys and gals for your ongoing support, your reviews really make me so happy! (Hugs and throws Zack Puppy chibis to everyone)

On with reviews!

**Keychain 001:** Well if you say so! About Seph and Hojo...Well you'll see what happens. Hehe Hojo is such a weird name for the hamster but at least that's cute! Yes Zacky is a naughty puppy, don't count on him being nice...I knew Kunsel's line would creep people out! Thanks for reviewing as always!

**Arashi:** Indeed!

_**Thanks to: Kairis 12, chaotic pink chocobo, Final fantasy gamer, Poledrey, ChibiDaveyHavok, yuki-tenshee, Darknesswhereibelong, Aurora Bluewolf, DarkBombayAngel and Turks vs The Angels for the favs! Phew!**_

Onto our featured presentation! With the usual warning of OOC but not too crazy! Also this warning applies more to everyone but Seph. I don't do OOC Seph (Well try not to)

* * *

**5. 100 and 1?**

"After leaving the lounge I immediately set out for Hojo's lab. Upon arriving there, it was eerily slient"

"There was none of the usual 'kukukukuku'?"

"Especially _that_"

Angeal immediately shivered at Sephiroth's response. "I was about to continue on my way when one of the pods suddenly opened. Inside there was-"

"Woof!"

At that point Zack decided it was the best time to wake up. Of course seeing Genesis as soon as he woke up, scared the daylights out of him, as he tumbled off the sofa, with a bump. He got up, trying to calm himself after a near fatal heart attack _(Well that's what he told himself)_ and saw that his mentor and friend had returned.

'**Angeal, you're back!' **Angeal immediately turned around to see Zack barking at him.

"Hey, Zack!" He picked him up "I bet you missed me, huh?"

Zack gave a look that was practically screaming **'Well duh'**

Angeal turned to face Sephiroth again and set Zack on the table "Seph was just telling me what happened with Hojo."

Zack turned to look at Sephiroth **'You kick his butt, right? Tell me you did!'**

Sephiroth gave a slight smile as he patted Zack's head "If you were wondering, I'm afraid I couldn't punish him. He is _unfortunately_, one of Shinra's finest scientists"

Zack pouted **'Darn, he didn't get what he deserved, lousy...'**

"Ah, you got cut off, please continue Seph"

"Oh of course, now where was I?"

"The pod"

"Right inside there was _nothing_."

Angeal raised an eyebrow **"Nothing?"**

"Seems so, I think it malfunctioned"

"Uh-huh" Angeal sighed '_Way to create unnecessary tension there, Seph'_

"So I continued on to the adjoining room. As soon I entered I didn't expect to see-"

"OH NO NOT AGAIN!" Sephiroth was cut off, again, by a large outburst.

Angeal sighed again_ 'Oh for the love of-'_

The three turned to see Genesis in absolute panic. "I knew I shouldn't have dozed off, that damn puppy is going to be the death of me and-"

Angeal took the opportunity to stop Genesis' rant "Um, Genesis?"

Genesis froze in mid rant and turned to face his comrades and said **'damn puppy'**.

"Zack's over here so don't worry" Angeal emphasised by pointing at Zack, who was simply smiling.

Genesis coughed and walked towards them "Oh you're back and so...Uh what's going on?" He asked rather casually, as if the last five seconds never occurred.

Angeal decided to answer his question "Seph's just telling us what happened with Hojo"

"And I was interrupted at a very crucial point" Sephiroth added.

"Oh, right. So," Genesis coughed again "Continue Sephiroth"

"I take it there won't be any further interruptions?"

The other three shook their heads "Good. So I didn't expect to see a room full of," He looked down at Zack who cocked his head in confusion "Zack puppies"

There was a second of silence before Genesis spoke out "You're kidding, right?"

'**For once I have to agree with Genesis! You're talking crazy, Sephiroth!'**

"No I'm deadly serious; I counted about 100 of them"

"What on Gaia-"

"Hojo, Angeal, it was Hojo"

"Why would he?"

"I wanted to find out myself. It wasn't hard to find him; he was crouching behind a wall in despair muttering puppies over and over again. After some _slight persuasion_, I was able to find out what had happened"

Zack immediately thought **'Slight persuasion? Yeah right. You probably threatened to kill him with Masamune. Not that I'm complaining'**

"It turns out the good professor was actually trying to find a cure for Zack but in his haste he accidently used the results he obtained in a cloning machine."

"That's just great, so instead of fixing the problem, he made it 100 times worse." Angeal shook his head.

"What else could go wrong?" Genesis asked without thinking.

There was a large thump at the door. The four looked at each other, before Sephiroth went to investigate. As soon as he opened the door, puppies all identical to Zack ran in.

"What the!"

Just then the alarm went off "WARNING, WARNING! THERE HAS BEEN A BREAKOUT IN THE LAB! ALL SOLDIERS AND MP'S TO RETRIEVE THE ESCAPEES! THEY ARE PUPPIES! I REPEAT THEY ARE PUPPIES!"

The puppies took it as a signal to run out of the room, leaving three very annoyed SOLDIERS.

Genesis shook his head "So much for the madness ending and it's all because of-" He was about say Zack, but well, Zack was no longer on the table, where he was moment ago.

"Um Angeal where did your pup go?"

"He's on the-"Angeal turned to see an empty table. "Zack?"

Genesis punched the table "Damnit, I lost him again!"

"Again, what do you mean again?" Angeal questioned.

Genesis rubbed his head "Uh what I mean is..." He turned to Sephiroth who was simply looking at the door. "How on earth are you so calm, Sephiroth?"

Sephiroth held out a hand signalling Genesis to be quiet. "Got him"

Angeal and Genesis looked at each other with confusion.

"Got who, Seph?"

Sephiroth turned around with a smile as he showed them his PHS. The screen showing the map of Shinra system, with a dot moving. "Why Zack of course. I did after all place a tracking device on him, just in case our little friend decided to play tag"

"Genius!"

_Meanwhile..._

'**Okay so I shouldn't have jumped into the large pile of clones, but there was so many of ME!'**

Zack kept on running for dear life **'Oh someone, help me! My clones are after me! Gosh why is my head so itchy?'** Zack rubbed his head while running. A mini chip fell on the floor. One of the clones smelt it and then ate it before continuing on its way.

Zack rounded a corner, just in time to see a herd of puppies running on straight the corridor. With a sigh of relief he relaxed. A door opened behind him.

"Oh a puppy, I can't believe I found one!"

'**Please tell me it isn't Kunsel...' **

Zack was picked up and he turned to see blue eyes...

* * *

Naughty Zacky! And there's 100 more of him, good grief! Shinra are going to have major delays with this one! Hehe well I hoped you liked it (And can forgive my delay) and REVIEW!

_**Next Time: Just who found Zack and will Sephiroth, Angeal and Genesis be able to catch them all? (Not a Pokémon reference btw)**_


	6. An abnormal day in Shinra

Hey sorry for the wait guys but with exams next month I'm afraid I'll be on hiatus till they're over so this will be the last update in the year 2008! But as a thank you for sticking by me and reviewing I'm going to make this chapter packed (Hopefully!) So till then, Merry Christmas and Happy New Year to all you guys and gals! And see you in the year 2009!

Onto reviews:

**Keychain001:** I sure wouldn't mind 100 Zacks...If only they were in human form though... _(Drools)_ Ahem! Well you're right Cloudy boy did find our Zacky! _(In fan girl mode...sorry)_Thanks for reviewing!

**CloudRed1988: **Hehe your review made me laugh! Well you'll see what happens! Thanks for reviewing!

**Arashi: **Puppies, puppies everywhere, to the left and to the right... (I seem to have started a song?)

Um I really didn't have a clue what type of dog Zack turned into but I like the sound of 'Gongaga sheep dog' so yeah that's what he is! (Thanks for the idea and reviewing!) The Turks finding the puppies...Well...

_**Thanks to: Knight of dreams, FlamingDranzer, Cullen-Girl-4-Life, Invidianocturne, blackcat686, TsumeLover666 and Ludolicious for the favs!!!**_

Now onto our fic with the usual warning of OOC but it will be extra OOC cos it's Christmas! By the way this chapter will be from three different P.O.V's, and will be dangerously funny just to add some variety, enjoy!

* * *

_**6. An abnormal day in Shinra**_

A pair of blue eyes stared back at Zack. It had spiky blond hair and seemed to be a teenager. Well in our eyes of course it's Cloud but in Zack's...

**(Holy, Gongaga! It's a humanoid chocobo, that Hojo is one sick...)**

"Hmm...? What's this?" Cloud examined the dog tag around Zack's neck. "Oh so you belong to a SOLDIER, so you're not one of those escapees...I guess I have to return you to him then..."

**(...Oh it really is just a kid...Got sca- angry for no reason!)**

"But with everyone looking for puppies, I'll look suspicious, so" He looked at Zack "I guess you'll have to hide out in my backpack" Zack looked at him confused. **(Wait, what?)**

With Zack in one hand, Cloud took off his backpack and opened it. Setting Zack in, he murmured _'Be quiet in there okay?'_ before zipping up the bag, leaving it slightly open so that Zack could breathe.

The small books began to move around Zack; Cloud was on the move.

**(Everyone just seems to like putting me in things...First Hojo, then Genesis and now this kid. Do they just not know who I am? I'm gonna be-)**

"Hey kid! Yeah you! What's in the backpack?"

Zack could have sworn he heard the kid swear but he knew this was the least of their problems...

_...Meanwhile..._

'_Damn them! They know how much I dislike puppies and what do they do? They send me to round up the clones!'_

Genesis swore under his breath in various languages_ (Which will not be written considering this is K fic) _while walking along the hallway, which was surprisingly deserted, when a few hours ago there laid fans and SOLDIERS. An empty hallway isn't the least bit suspicious right? Wrong, because seconds later, Genesis' worse nightmare came true. His eyes widened as he muttered yet another curse word.

_...Somewhere else..._

Sephiroth and Angeal stood in front of the door. Angeal didn't like the situation they were in now. He didn't think Zack would go_ here._ "You're sure he's in there?"

Sephiroth sighed, he was sure he went over this a million times already. Angeal was just being difficult. "Yes Angeal, this where the tracking chip is, so this where Zack is" Sephiroth's theory would have been unquestionably right_ (God Almighty...Well you get the point) _if only he knew the fact that they were chasing the wrong puppy. Sorry Sephiroth your theory FAILS.

Angeal dreaded that answer "And you're absolutely sure that your PHS isn't broken"

Sephiroth sighed again "Yes Angeal"

"And-"Sephiroth knew he was stalling, which was something Angeal would never do when it came to missions. But this time is was a matter of life and death; yes it was that serious even to Angeal.

Sephiroth's patience was wearing thin, which in case of the whole world, was not a good thing. He may not be the psychotic Seph we all come to love just yet but he was pretty close to snapping right about now. He really just wanted to get this over and done with, there was hell to pay and Hojo was going to pay for him, for getting him into this mess. But nevertheless even with this emotional conflict running in his mind, he managed to stay frighteningly calm _(That's a Sephiroth type of calm)_ "Angeal I know you hate this as much as I do, but this is where Zack is. You want to find him before they do, don't you?"

Those were the words Angeal needed to gather up the courage. His closed his eyes and in slient prayer he muttered _'__Embrace your dreams and whatever happens protect your Soldier honour'_ Sephiroth shook his head at his friend's actions. Angeal opened his eyes and placed a hand on the door, the door to the room where no man has ever gone before...The ladies room.

Biting his lip, there was no turning back now...

* * *

_...Cloud & Zack..._

Cloud faced the 3rd class SOLDIER, his hands gripping the backpack straps. "It's nothing, just my books"

The man sneered "You're looking awfully suspicious, I just have to look in that backpack, now"

He walked towards Cloud "So hand it over, kid"

Cloud hesitated for a moment "Really, it's just books"

The SOLIDER smirked "Well if it's just books, then there's no problem showing me the bag"

'_Damn...If they get the puppy...'_

**(Woah the kid is in trouble...Think Zack...Think!)** Zack looked up at the small opening Cloud had left him to breathe. Zack blinked and realized what to do. **(Gotta climb, baby!) **Using his nails which Gongaga sheep dogs apparently had since the author is just making this up to move the plot along, he gripped the bag's material and with one paw at a time he made his way upwards. **(Yeah all those mountain climbing trips back home are coming to use!)** The author is apologizing for interrupting the fic again but she isn't sure if Gongaga had mountains, so she is asking your co-operation to pretend that there are mountains. Thanks! Now with no further interruptions...

Zack made it to the top, his adorably big head widening the opening so that his head was sticking out. Fortunately for Zack, Cloud's outrageously cool chocobo hairstyle covered anything small and possibly furry behind Cloud for the mean SOLDIER to notice. Zack turned around and saw Cloud's neck scarf that came with the uniform. Reaching out towards with his paw, he managed to grip the scarf and pulled himself out of the bag. This left Zack standing on top of the bag with his cute little legs and gripping the scarf with his remaining paws.

Cloud could feel the tug on his neck and felt something on his back. Using his brain _(Which currently most Shinra employees were lacking),_ he figured the pup wasn't an ordinary puppy and somehow managed to get out of the bag and is currently gripping to his back. He whispered _'hold on'_ which Zack understood. Now with nothing to hide, Cloud slipped off the bag, and handed it to the mean SOLIDER who didn't seem so smug now that Cloud didn't seem so scared. Zack readjusted himself so that he didn't land on the floor and ruin the awesome plan he just thought up.

Finding nothing but books in the bag, the mean SOLDIER reluctantly handed the backpack back to Cloud and gave him one last look and said _"I'll be watching you" _before storming off. Cloud wondered whether he should take that as a compliment or as a threat. He opted for neither and put on his backpack once more. As much as Zack didn't want to be back in, he had to admit it was alot more comfortable. So like a daredevil puppy he was, he simply let go of Cloud and jumped in the bag. With no nearby threats Cloud continued on his way.

**(I am the Great ninja puppy Zack, woof!)**

_...Genesis..._

There to his complete amazement stood all 100 puppies _(Well he obviously counted one twice)_ that were just simply staring at him. "So wait, you mean to tell me that there is no-one, I mean no-one else who bothered to look in this hallway?" With nothing but silence as the answer, Genesis sighed "Well I guess it's my lucky day then, at least something went right" Too bad Genesis didn't learn his lesson the last time he said something without thinking because the moment he said those words, the puppies realized that Genesis was a threat and began to ran. They may be small but their little puppy legs were quick. Genesis cursed once more, all those times reading LOVELESS didn't improve his vocabulary one bit. What a waste.

Genesis did what any other person looking for these damn puppies would do. He screamed a battle cry and ran right after them.

* * *

_...Seph & Angeal..._

The walls were pink; the tiles were bright white, not a speck of water on the wash basins and no sign of toilet paper on the floor. The smell of flowers was in the air and the toilets were clean. They were in hell, well Angeal's opinion they were. "...Seph...Where is he? I..." Angeal was feeling weaker by the second.

Sephiroth sighed, unlike Angeal; he didn't seem to be affected by where they were so much. "Good grief Angeal, get a hold of yourself...Zack is in the one over there"

"...Hurry...I don't think...I...Can...Make it..." Sephiroth rolled his eyes at Angeal's over dramatic acting and made his way to one of the cubicles. Opening the door slowly, there Sephiroth saw a small puppy curled on the closed toilet seat, fast asleep. Sephiroth carefully picked him up and walked over to Angeal who seemed frozen. Sephiroth shook his head and dragged Angeal out of the Ladies.

Angeal regaining consciousness immediately perked up when he realized Zack was with them once again. The puppy woke up at the sound of Angeal's rant and that's when Angeal noticed something odd about the puppy. "Um Seph that isn't Zack"

If looks could kill, Angeal would be massacred on the floor right now "What do you mean this isn't Zack? The chip...Is-" Sephiroth searched for the chip on the pup's head but couldn't find it.

"...Where's the chip? How on earth is it tracking Zack then?"

"...He ate it" Sephiroth replied calmly.

The two stared at each other before Angeal; unfortunately spoke again "... But Seph, that isn't Zack!"

Sephiroth sighed "Care to tell me the reason why you think that?"

"The blue in his eyes is way too dark!"

"...Look Angeal until you give me a valid reason, I will believe that this is Zack"

"...But I know him more than you do!" And that was the beginning of Angeal's rant.

Sephiroth swore that no-one will ever hear of this incident again. Putting up with Angeal, Sephiroth was about to make his way back when suddenly he heard screaming. He could just about make out the words "Die Shinra Dogs!"

To Sephiroth's relief, that made Angeal stop but to his dismay he realized that the voice belong to none another than,

"Genesis!" Who was more likely going to kill the puppies than, simply capture them right now. Both Sephiroth and Angeal ran towards the outburst of swear words.

_...Cloud & Zack..._

Cloud froze at the screaming "Wow someone is really having a bad day today...I'm sorry pup, but returning you to your owner will just have to wait, I need to know what's happening" With that in mind Cloud ran towards the screaming.

**(Someone? That sounds vague enough to be Genesis! It must be my clones...Oh well...But the kid has got to be more careful, someone might think he was crazy talking to himself like that, I mean I would too.) **Zack doesn't realize he really is talking to himself but that's beside the point right now.

* * *

_...Everyone..._

Sephiroth and Angeal are at one end of the hallway and Cloud and Zack are at the other end. That only leaves the middle of the hallway, right? Well...

The Turks _(Minus Reno of course...Poor guy)_ known well for cleaning up after missions, were on task. Rude and Tseng restrained Genesis from taking_ 'further action' _while Cissinei using her girlish charms herded the puppies together and the Turks headed straight for Hojo's lab. This left Sephiroth and Angeal to deal with an unconscious Genesis and very nervous Cloud dealing with the fact he was in his idol's presence.

While Angeal checked to see if his friend's mentality was alright _(Like his was any better...)_, Sephiroth was the first to speak to Cloud.

"Did you want something?" Sephiroth asked softly knowing how new recruits were around him.

"Um-N-n Sir...It's just-"Cloud noticed the puppy in Sephiroth's arms

"...Yes?"

He took off his backpack and zipped it open. He looked at Zack "You can come out now"

Sephiroth wondered if the kid had gone mad, but he wouldn't blame him. Living in this place could certainly make the strongest of men..._Crazy_.

Cloud set the bag down and out stepped Zack, with his big dog tag around his neck. Sephiroth simply stared at Zack then at the puppy in his arms. _Angeal was right after all..._

Zack saw Angeal and barked catching his attention. And in that non-Yaoi moment everything goes all rainbow coloured, with glitter everywhere, where there is only Angeal and Zack. Angeal drops Genesis on the floor and smiles.

Cue cheesy music

**(Angeal!)**

"Zack!"

They run towards each other in slow motion _(In the very little distance between them) _and Angeal picks up Zack and hugs him like there's no tomorrow. Sephiroth sighs for the billionth time today whereas Cloud just blinks and we wonder why Sephiroth goes crazy...Real reason is right in this chapter folks!

_...1st Class lounge..._

Genesis is once again on the couch, only this time he's fast asleep with the occasional shouting of 'Damn Puppies!' Sephiroth is at his desk filling out paperwork which should really have been done by now if it wasn't for Hojo. Sephiroth really is counting the days...

Angeal is keeping an eye on his puppy as well as his 'sister'. That's right the clone that Sephiroth and Angeal had found was a girl, no wonder why Angeal knew it wasn't Zack right?

_**Whatever respect anyone held for Hojo now was thrown out of the window and then some! This ends the day that never happened, in a place that never existed with people who aren't real. Woah that's deep...**_

* * *

Well I hope it was longer than usual and I hope you found it funny with a very OOC Angeal and other moments. I apologize if this chapter made you feel nauseous but I did warn you! Well like I said before I will be on hiatus now, so see you in the New Year! **Review!**

**Zack: So I have to wait to turn back to normal?**

_.... (Runs away)_

**Zack: (Sighs) I'll take that as yes. Darn. Merry Christmas everybody!**

**Zee: Woof!**

**Zack: That's my sis!**

_News just in! Shinra is giving away puppies now! If you want to adopt one these cute adorable puppies, better hurry quick! Stocks are limited and they're Angeal tested! So hurry now to get an opportunity to have a mini, furry Zack on the go! They're Zack-tastic!_

_**Next time: Angeal is on a mission and Zack's with him (Since his friends 'politely' declined) what could possibly happen?**_


	7. Puppy Love!

Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Hehe my exams are over so you know what that means! UPDATE BABY!

I am so happy you guys and gals are still reviewing, much love from me to you!!

**Thanks to:** _** Apathy Laevantein Moon, Uncertain, Arrancar-Baka, Thasken, rose444100 and Shugoshin No Sora for the favs!**_

Now to Reviews!

**Arashi:** Yes Zack is the dog of DOOM! Lolz, thanks for giving me a type of dog for Zack and reviewing!

**CloudRed1988: **Hehe thanks for the double review! That was my fav part also!

**Darknesswhereibelong:** UPDATE IS NOW! Thanks for reviewing!

* * *

_**7. Puppy Love!**_

He ran as fast as he could. The others looked at him in awe; never in their lives did they see a man so talented in running. He was looking for something, something he shouldn't have taken his eyes off. This very thing could bring ruin _(Further ruin)_ to the people in the slums. This dangerous thing had a name, which was very little known by others and caused fear and slight anger to others. This thing was...

"ZACK!"

Angeal decided to just stop there and then. He punched a nearby wall in frustration. He calmed himself down and looked up to the skies. _'I lost him again! But I had no choice to bring him along, Seph had a mission and I'm sure Genesis wouldn't take him in. I still owed him for the last time'_ He sighed "Zack...Where are you?"

"Having trouble?"

_...An hour ago..._

With the puppy crisis over, the day came to a close. The next day, Angeal had been assigned a mission to check out the Sector 5 Mako reactor. Apparently there was some sort of disturbance that he had to eliminate.

"I see...Where is Sephiroth?"

Lazard scanned through his reports "Sephiroth is on a mission at present, is there anything else?"

"No...Well I better be going"

Lazard nodded and resumed checking on his paperwork.

"Great there's no-one to look after Zack...I guess I have to take him with me, to keep him out of trouble"

He immediately went straight to the 1st class lounge. Genesis was still out of it from yesterday's puppy chase, though Angeal was pretty certain it was due to all the events that occurred. Zack was on the ground running around in circles trying to catch his tail, while Zee was nowhere to be found. Angeal sighed _'Sephiroth must have taken her.'_

At the sound of his mentor's footsteps, Zack stopped running and tried to focus on Angeal. **'Whoa...Why is there...Five Angeals? Huck...Oh man...I feel sick...'** He looked quite tipsy, staggering form side to side.

Angeal picked up Zack, shaking his head "Honestly I can't leave you for 5 minutes let alone when I'm on a mission, can I?"

At that word mission, Zack perked up **'Oh man, are you going to leave me alone, again?' **He whimpered.

Angeal sighed then smiled slightly "Well I guess you'll have to come along then!" He patted his pup's head.

Zack's eyes sparkled **'Really? Wow this is so cool and awesome and-'**

Angeal nodded and then placed Zack in his backpack.** 'SO LAME!'**

Zack couldn't tell what was going on out there; all he knew was that Angeal was engaged in combat. Suddenly he felt the backpack he was in, flung to the side. It was as if he was falling down an endless hole. Then with a thump he landed. Someone held the bag, as if they were inspecting it.

"Oh what's this?" He heard a girl's voice.

Zack, widening the hole in the bag with his head, scampered out. He found himself on someone's lap.

"Aww so cute!" He was picked up and turned around, to face a girl, with green eyes and brown hair.

'**...Am I in heaven? Boy oh boy, she's pretty!'**

She patted Zack's hair as he smiled at her. She cocked her head side to side, as if she was searching for something "Hmm...Oh I see..." She mumbled.

Zack looked confused **'Eh?'**

The girl giggled at his expression which made him sigh dreamily. She set him down and pointed at the ceiling "You landed from the roof. You gave me quite a surprise you know!"

Zack's eyes widened as he looked at the hole in the ceiling** 'You mean to tell me, I actually fell! Wait...Then what about Angeal!'**

He turned to look at the girl, who smiled "It looks like you're okay though," She turned around to tend to her flowers "...Don't worry...He'll come for you"

Zack cocked his head **'...Wow...Huh? How does she-'**

She giggled again and looked down "I guess...You can say...I'm a bit special...Zack..."

Zack froze on the spot **'...How do you know my name?'**

**

* * *

**...Meanwhile...

"Tseng, what are you doing here?"

"This is my post when I'm not assigned a mission, observation of a subject. Why are you here?"

Angeal pushed himself off the wall "Well, I've lost my pup"

Tseng raised his eyebrow "The SOLDIER who turned into a puppy?"

Angeal nodded "Yes the very same. Turks know everything, don't they?"

Tseng smirked "Of course, well I'll keep a look out then." With that, Tseng walked away, leaving Angeal to his thoughts. _'If he fell from the Mako reactor he probably is in the place directly below it'_

"Which is?"

_...Zack..._

He eyed the dog tag in her hands as she read aloud _"Zack Fair, SOLDIER 2__nd__ Class (For now)" _

Zack sighed in relief **'So that's how she knew. For minute I thought she had special powers'**

"I...Wonder..." She placed his dog tag in the back pack.

'**Huh?'**

She faced him again "What this Zack is like?" She smiled at him and ruffled his fur "You're a cute puppy!"

He wagged his tail in response** 'Heheh...Zack is the coolest SOLIDER ever! I should know because I'm him!'**

The girl stopped patting his fur and looked like she was concentrating. She stood up suddenly and turned to walk away.

Zack chased after her and barked **'Hey! Where are you going?'**

She turned and placed a finger to her lips, silencing him "I'll be back okay? Just wait here for me"

Zack whimpered **'...Aww why can't I go with you?'**

The girl knelt down and smiled "Be a good boy okay?" She gave him one last pat before leaving the church.

Zack crouched down and watched her leave **'...Come back soon...I want to know your name'**

He waited and waited but the girl did not return. Zack soon fell asleep out of boredom. He was so deep in sleep that he didn't notice Angeal coming in.

Angeal picked up the back pack and Zack. Placing him gently in the bag, he slowly walked out the church, thinking the next time he sees that girl, he'd thank her.

Moments later the girl re-entered the church, walking past the pews and crouched down to her flowers. She turned to look at the spot where Zack had been watching her.

"Angeal took him back"

"I know..."

She smiled "We'll meet again Zack...I hope I get to see you...The real you..."

* * *

Bleh...Okay so this chapter wasn't really funny, it was more puppy love _(Mind the pun)_ more than anything. I guess I'm still out of it from post exam disorder! Okay I promise I'll make the next one better...Hmm...I think the next chapter is THE LAST ONE!!! Sadly this is true; I've run out of ideas so yes blame my lack of imagination on exams! So please review, if you want, I won't blame you for not reviewing!

**Zack:** Woof! Woof! Woof! Woof! Woof! Woof! (YES! YES! YES! YES!)

**Genesis:** Yes no more damn puppies!

**Angeal:** I suppose there won't be any more problems then

**Sephiroth:** How boring...

_Zack, Genesis, Angeal turn to face Sephiroth_

**Sephiroth:** ...What?

**Genesis:** You mean you enjoyed the chaos that is Zack Puppy!

**Sephiroth:** Yes

**Angeal:** ...

**Genesis:** ...

**Zack:** ...

**Me:** ...

**Readers:** ...

**The World:** ...

**Sephiroth:** _(Sighs)_ see this is why I don't talk much...

**_Next time: _**They can't take it anymore! _(Especially Genesis)_ It's either the cure or death Hojo!


	8. Return of the Zack!

Hey guys!

...Yep I'm updating, AGAIN!

I really thought hard about it and I figured that I owe you guys a chapter since the last one was lame in my opinion. But I really appreciate the reviews that I got for last chapter, since I wasn't really expecting any. SO THANKS SO MUCH!!!

On a side note:

WOOT! 100+ REVIEWS!!! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! ... THANK YOU!

Reviews:

**FFVII:** Thank you! I'm glad you enjoyed the fic!

**CloudRed1988:** Thank you! Hehe, everyone enjoyed that bit!

_So here is the last chapter...Sniff..._

**Zack:** **Woof! Woof! Woof! Woof! Woof! **_(Aww why are you sad?)_

_Oh I'm like this when I finish a fic, this is my second time!_

**Zack: Woof! **_(...Aww...)_

**Genesis:** The sooner she finishes this fic, the sooner this nonsense can end!

**Zack:** **Woof! Woof! Woof! Woof!** _(That was harsh Genesis!)_

**Angeal:** Genesis you could be nicer, ne?

**Genesis:** ...

**Sephiroth:** _(Smirks) _He wants to read LOVELESS badly, that's why.

**Genesis:** _(Scoffs)..._Shut up...

_Anyways...Enjoy!_

_

* * *

_**8. Return of the Zack!**

Zack was fast asleep on the table, dreaming about a certain girl he just met.

'_...You're so cute!' The girl exclaimed ruffling his hair. He sighed as his head lay on her lap._

'_**I know...'**__ He grinned placing a hand on her cheek and stroking it. She clasped his hand and leaned into his touch. He sat up still holding her and leaned towards her. She closed her eyes and leaned towards him._

'_**...Woo hoo! I'm gonna kiss the girl!'**_

"Zack, Zack wake up!"

A voice called out to him and he lazily opened his eyes, he was still in dreamland though, still about to kiss the girl. However, seeing Genesis at first sight made him scream in horror, **'Aaah! I was gonna kiss Genesis!' **he tumbled off the table, unable to control his shock.

Angeal shook his head as he picked up a distraught Zack, while Sephiroth sniggered "...I told you to sort yourself out in the morning, see you've scared poor Zack"

Genesis glared "Shut up Sephiroth!"

Once Zack had overcome his initial shock, he stared at the SOLDIERS, wondering why they were in the lounge so early in the morning.

"Zack, we are going to change you back" That was all Sephiroth said as all three SOLDIERS left the lounge.

'**Really, but how?'  


* * *

**They were sick of waiting and couldn't take it anymore! Though Zack didn't mean to; he's managed to cause same amount of chaos in Shinra in a two days than Wutai have in the years they've been at war with each other, which is really saying something.

The three 1st Classes plus Zack all entered Hojo's lab. The immediate contact with the sterile environment made all four shiver slightly. Hojo was at his desk scribbling something random on a piece of paper. Sephiroth was the first to approach him.

"Hojo you better have that cure," _'or Masamune may accidently slip from out of my hand and into your stone, cold, black heart.'_

", For the sake of Shinra-" Angeal continued only to be cut off by Genesis.

"Or so help me I'll read LOVELESS all over again!" Genesis _threatened? Is that even the right word?_

There was silence as Angeal blinked, Sephiroth stared at Genesis, Hojo stopped writing momentarily and Zack in Angeal's arms looked at his nose.

"Kukukukuku..." Hojo laughing means it's a good thing or the professor has finally _'lost it'_ if he hadn't already _'lost it'_, that is.

"There is no need to go that _far_, Rhaspodos," He pushed his glasses back up and turned to face them "I have found it!" He exclaimed grinning.

'**Every time Hojo grins, a puppy dies...Hold on...Does that mean' **Zack gulped** '...Me?'**

"So?" Sephiroth asked, he was really eager, only he didn't show it.

"So, what do you want?" Hojo was grinning madly now.

Sephiroth sighed, he knew he was going to regret asking but it had to be done. "Let's get straight to point, _Hojo_, what is it that _you want_?" Sephiroth asked his voice dripping with venom.

"Kukuku, glad we see eye to eye now, Sephiroth"

Sephiroth winced slightly_ 'Oh believe me this situation made me hate you even more'_

"So all I ask is that you 1st class undergo one experiment, no more, no less. That is all, do we have an agreement?"

Sephiroth turned to his friends "Well, do you agree?"

Zack now understanding what everyone was talking about wriggled about in Angeal's arm, catching their attention.

'**Aw c'mon guys! Seriously it'll stop things going wrong around in Shinra! You know I just noticed ever since I turned into a puppy, things have been crazy here...Hmm I wonder why...' **

Angeal shook his head "It's not like we have a choice."

"I despise experiments," Genesis began,

'_But I despise puppies more...'_ Genesis looked at Zack; his eyes seem to say _'Especially __**you**__'_

Then he turned to Hojo "But if this is want is needed to be done then so be it"

'**Genesis wants to help me...Wow I didn't think he'd help anyone!'**

Zack didn't notice the dark aura surrounding Genesis, so he smiled as thanks. This just made Genesis all the more ticked off but he didn't get to vent his anger out due to Hojo's maniacal cackling.

_...1 minute of kukukukukukukuk...Etc and one attempt to assassinate Hojo later..._

Zack was placed into the same pod where it went horribly wrong. The three SOLDIERs prayed that it wouldn't go horribly wrong again and Zack would not end up being some half-man, half-dog sort of being, or worse. Hojo's pressed buttons entering data of sorts before pushing the big red button.

The SOLDIERs watched on anxiously as smoke entered into Zack's pod.

'_This is it...'_

'_...Zack...'_

'_...It better work...'_

'_**...Ooh smoke...'**_

Zack was dreaming once again, however he was dreaming about the events that occurred since he was turned into a puppy.

* * *

_(...)_

Angeal discovering him, _'Well I guess I have to take care of you now, Zack Puppy'_

'_**Even though you left me alone most of the time!'**_

Meeting Sephiroth and Genesis, _'Just what is that, supposed to be?'_

'_**Sephiroth was cool! Genesis was...Bleh'**_

Angeal leaving him with Genesis_**'**__You be good, you hear me?'_

'_**...Okay, I admit maybe...I might have caused a little trouble...Just a little...'**_

Genesis watching over him,_'You are to remain in this basket like a good puppy'_

'_**Pfft, he didn't even try to look after me!'**_

Being picked up by Kunsel, _'You might have heard of me, I'm Zack's buddy'_

'_**I still don't know who you are!'**_

Running away from Kunsel, 'I'm_ not as stupid as you think I am. I know __**everything**__'_

'_**But I knew I had to get away from you!'**_

Genesis finding him again_'There you are! You're in big trouble when I get to you!'_

'_**At least he came back for me and brought me food!'**_

Sephiroth telling him about the 'good' news,_ 'So I didn't expect to see a room full of, Zack puppies. I counted about 100 of them'_

'_**...Yeah and they scared the heck out of me! But Zee was cute!'**_

Meeting the kid,_ 'Oh a puppy, I can't believe I found one!'_

'_**He was an okay guy; he bought me back to Angeal and the others. But stuffing me in a back- pack...Oh man'**_

Reuniting with Angeal, again, _'Zack!'_

'_**After that, Angeal kept an eye on me, but...'**_

Falling into the church in Sector 5 and meeting the dream girl, _'Aww so cute!'_

'_**Boy, oh boy...'**_

Said dream girl leaving him alone in said church, _'Be a good boy okay?'_

'_**...I wonder if I'll meet her again.'**_

_(...)_

_

* * *

_"_Zack...Hey Zack, wake up..."_

The voice awoke Zack from his slumber. His eyes opened slowly and blinked several times before he realized he wasn't in his room. He immediately sat up and found himself sitting on the sofa found only in the First's lounge.

He rubbed his head in order to gather his thoughts before speaking. "So...Wait, all of that was just some messed up long dream?"

"Precisely"

A familiar voice answered behind him. Zack turned to see the three First Classes...Well what looked liked them.

In his confusion, he began to question "But then..."

"Don't-"Genesis abruptly cut him off.

"How come-"

Angeal simply shook his head.

"Y-"

"Just drop it **Zack**"

Sephiroth's tone of voice made Zack clamp his mouth shut. But he couldn't help wonder if it was all a dream, why was it that Genesis, Angeal and Sephiroth had cat ears, whiskers and what seemed like a tail coming from their_ rear end (Or butts as Zack would put it)_?

One thing was certain, dream or not, Hojo was definitely a dead man and with that thought Zack simply grinned.

* * *

_...An hour later..._

Zack walked along the corridor and visited Reno in the infirmary. Zack didn't know what had caused the Turk to be injured so badly but the poor guy was on the mend and managed a 'Yo' before his nurse caught his attention. '_Man the injured guys get all the attention, nowadays' _

There was a fellow 2nd class still unconscious on the bed next to Reno's but since Zack didn't know him, he left him alone. Though he was certain he could hear the guy mutter _'Good puppy'_ Zack ignored him and waved a goodbye to Reno, _(though Reno didn't seem to notice)_ before leaving and continuing on.

Zack with hands in his pockets trudged slowly along the hallway. He was wondering what had happened in the past two days, since he couldn't recall a thing. Well everything but that weird dream, which was slowly slipping out of his memory. Zack was sure he wouldn't cause that much chaos in the Shinra Building and the three 1st Classes. With that in mind, he assured himself he had been working too hard which caused him to have weird dreams. It was either that, or Hojo had slipped him something, which was more possible considering Zack never worked _too hard_ in his life. A Shinra trooper ran passed him; his blond spikes caught Zack's attention. As he whizzed past, the blond kid looked at him with familiarity before running away. It was as if they had met before.

Zack stared at him in confusion _"...Who is that kid?"_

He shrugged it off and continued on his way. A Shinra employee walked past him with a bouquet of flowers. _'Probably for Reno, I guess...'_ For some reason those flowers reminded him of a church, he had never been to and warm emerald eyes with a gentle smile. Zack shook his head and wondered whether he should get some rest. Hojo's drugs _(Zack decided it was Hojo's fault, after all)_ were taking effect.

Before heading to his room, Zack thought he should check up on the three 1st Class 'Kitty' SOLDIERs. They seemed really angry before they left the lounge and Zack had an inkling of where they would be.

While walking past Hojo's lab, there were several crashes and bangs, also occasion screams **'NO NOT THAT!'**, **'CHANGE US BACK!', 'Whoops I dropped Masamune again!'** well you get the point. Zack grinned knowing what was going on and decided he didn't need to hear anymore. So he left to go to his room. While the rest of the Shinra personnel who gathered there to see what the fuss was backed away ever so slightly...

As soon as he had stepped into his room, a black puppy came to greet him. Puzzled, he crouched down and picked up the puppy. The puppy let put a yip and then licked Zack's cheek.

Zack smiled as the puppy stopped licking and stared at him. "Hey Zee..."

She barked in response, '**Hi Big Brother!'**

_The End..._

...Of all mayhem in Shinra? _**Of course not!**_ _(Not when Zack is around!)_

..._But the end of this fic? _

**Sadly yes. **

* * *

Smart move Hojo; let's make three 1st Classes angry at you by turning them into half cats...Nice. So guys and gals what do you think of the last chapter?

I just want to say once again Thank you, thank you, th-

**Genesis:** Oh not again...

_Go read your LOVELESS!_

**Genesis:** _(Pouts) _Fine I will! _(Walks away grumbling...)_

**Zack:** Phew, I'm glad I'm back to normal again!

**Angeal:** As normal as you can be...

**Zack:** Yeah! Wait...What?

**Angeal:** _(Shakes his head)_ never mind

**Sephiroth:** _(Sighs) _

_Don't want to talk do you?_

**Sephiroth:** ...No...

_Why?_

**Sephiroth:** ...

_Darn, I made him not speak again; everyone's going to chase after me..._

**Readers:** GET HER!!!

_Aaah!_ (Runs away before she can say **REVIEW!**)

**Next Time:** _O.o there is no next time! THE FIC HAS FINISHED! (SO SAD!)_


End file.
